A light emitting diode has been applied to various light source applications. In particular, a light emitting diode made of nitride based semiconductor has been widely used.
Recently, with the growing demand for a high power light emitting diode, a demand for a vertical light emitting diode having excellent heat sink efficiency and high light emitting efficiency has been increased. The vertical light emitting diode separates a growth substrate from a semiconductor layer to increase roughness of a separated surface, to thereby increase light extraction efficiency. Further, the vertical light emitting diode attaches a metal substrate over the whole surface of a P type semiconductor layer to increase the heat sink efficiency. Therefore, the vertical light emitting diode can be applied to the high power light emitting diode which is driven at a high current density.